Jusqu'à la folie
by MissHermione26
Summary: Le jour de son mariage, Hermione rayonne. Pourtant, quelqu'un, quelque part, souffre de la voir si heureuse.


Bonjour à tous. Voici un petit OS dont j'ai eu l'idée il y a quelques jours, après la lecture de "Adresse au jeune marié" d'Aësalys.

Pour info, j'ai réussi mon examen, je vais donc pouvoir reprendre l'écriture.

* * *

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir. Celui –ci émit un petit sifflement tant l'image qu'il renvoyait était superbe. Ses épais cheveux domptés en un chignon laissant échapper quelques mèches folles, une longue robe blanche toute simple mais Ô combien élégante. Semblable à une toge romaine, coupée dans une étoffe très fine, elle épousait à merveille les courbes féminines de la jeune sorcière. A ses pieds, de petits escarpins blancs ornés d'une simple fleur d'orchidée, de la même plante que celle qui complétait sa coiffure.

La future mariée était vraiment la plus belle en ce dimanche ensoleillé. Même Ginny, qui venait de quitter la pièce, et qui était toujours très élégante, ne pouvait rivaliser avec Hermione. Cette dernière soupira. Enfin ! Après de longues années d'attente, elle allait devenir Madame Ronald Weasley.

Après la guerre, et malgré tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre, ils avaient voulu attendre avant d'officialiser leur union. Attendre d'avoir un travail stable, une petite maison… et puis attendre d'être sûr de bien se connaitre en dehors de Poudlard. Mais rien n'avait un seul instant fait douter les deux amoureux. Ni les débuts chaotiques de Ron en tant qu'Auror, carrière qu'il avait rapidement abandonné tant elle lui ressemblait peu, ni la formation universitaire en potion auprès de Severus Rogue qu'avait choisi Hermione. Pourtant, le Maître des potions l'avait fait souffrir, l'avait rabaissée, humiliée, terrorisée. Mais rien n'avait fait faiblir l'ancienne Gryffondor qui avait obtenu son diplôme avec honneur. Rogue s'était même déplacé lors de la cérémonie officielle, même si il s'était très rapidement éclipsé. Hermione pouvait être fière d'elle, et de son fiancé. Ils s'étaient reconstruits ensemble. Ron avait ouvert, en Ecosse, sa propre franchise des « farces pour sorciers facétieux », et elle avait trouvé un travail dans l'hôpital local comme préparatrice en chef des potions de soins.

Hermione leva les yeux vers l'horloge. 13h30. Le mariage était à 14h, dans le grand jardin du Terrier où tout était installé. Depuis une semaine, tous les frères et sœurs étaient présents pour préparer l'évènement, et les premiers petits enfants nés depuis la fin de la guerre riaient de les voir ainsi travailler dans la gaité. Hermione était chouchouté par Molly et Arthur. Fleur lui avait donné des conseils pour sa coiffure, et Ginny des conseils pour « avoir un bébé au plus vite ». Ses parents étaient arrivés depuis deux jours, et s'émerveillaient devant tant de magie. Ils avaient réussi à se trouver une place dans cette grande famille, et Hermione n'en était que plus heureuse.

Un léger bruit sortit Hermione de ses songes. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et vit un magnifique hibou grand-duc, un parchemin accroché à la patte. Elle alla vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et décrocha la lettre. Lorsqu'elle déplia l'épais parchemin, elle fut abasourdit de reconnaitre l'écriture fine et serrée de son ancien professeur de potion. Elle baissa les yeux vers le bas du courrier et la signature lui confirma l'émetteur de cette lettre. Pourquoi donc Severus Rogue lui écrivait-il aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi à elle en particulier ? Ils recevaient des dizaines de lettres de félicitations depuis quelques jours, mais elles étaient toutes adressées au couple, et pas seulement à la mariée.

Elle prit place dans un fauteuil à bascule et commença à lire.

« _Chère Miss,_

_Prendre la plume n'est en rien facile pour moi aujourd'hui. Le jour semblerait mal choisit pour beaucoup, mais la douleur qui vit au fond de moi est telle que je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. _

_Je vous aime, Miss Granger. _

_Hermione._

_Je vous aime depuis longtemps. Sans doute depuis la fin de la guerre. Peut-être même un peu avant. Pourtant, Merlin sait à quel point j'ai essayé de repousser cette idée, à quel point je me suis haï de me laisser aller à pareil faiblesse. Je me suis forcé à vous regarder comme une élève, comme une parmi tous les autres imbéciles à qui j'enseigne tous les jours. Je me suis astreint à ne penser à vous que comme une étudiante particulièrement pénible mais cela n'a jamais fonctionné. _

_Puis j'ai décidé de vous haïr vous, plutôt que moi. Me détester est une chose que je fais depuis trop longtemps, et cela n'a eu visiblement aucune efficacité dans le problème qui se posait à moi. Je devais vous voir tous les jours, dans le cadre de votre apprentissage, je devais donc vous faire souffrir pour ce que vous éveilliez en moi. Je vous ai humilié, je vous ai maltraité, sans doute avec le secret espoir que vous partiriez et que je pourrais ainsi passer à autre chose. Mais vous étiez toujours là, le cœur gonflé d'amour pour cet âne bâté de Weasley. C'est lui, sans doute, qui vous aidait à supporter l'infâme professeur, le salaud que je suis. Peut-être même que plus je vous faisais souffrir, et plus il pouvait à loisir vous réconforter. Et moi je vous voyais tous les jours, toujours plus belle, toujours plus brillante. Et ma haine envers vous n'en était que plus forte. _

_Et puis il y a eu la remise des diplômes. Il en était fini de votre apprentissage, j'allais enfin pouvoir vous oublier. Je suis venu et je vous ai vu, souriante, rayonnante, aux bras de ce type, alors je suis partit. _

_Arrivé dans mes cachots, points de salut. Vous étiez toujours là, je vous voyais encore tourner autour de mes chaudrons, je sentais encore votre odeur de Lys et de Jasmin. Mes rêves n'étaient peuplé que de votre voix, vos yeux, vos lèvres, vos mains. Je pensais devenir fou. Mais peut-être l'étais-je déjà ? Un jour, alors que j'achetais des ingrédients pour ma réserve personnelle, je vous ai vu. Vous flâniez, sur le chemin de traverse, avec Molly Weasley, vous souriiez, vous vous amusiez. J'ai commencé, sans trop savoir pourquoi, à vous suivre. Ce jour-là, puis les suivants. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu apprendre la date et l'heure de l'évènement. J'en ai appris tellement sur vous. Je me hais d'en savoir autant. Sans doute plus que vos amis. Sans doute plus que lui._

_Ainsi, Miss, vous m'avez eu. Vous avez réussi là où même le seigneur des ténèbres a échoué. Vous m'avez fait baisser ma garde. Vous m'avez rendu faible. Et fou. Et c'est intolérable. Dans chaque recoin de mon esprit, vous êtes présente et je ne peux le supporter. Je me suis perdu. Dès lors j'ai choisi la seule issue qui pouvait me rester._

_Il vous rendra heureuse, plus que je n'aurais jamais pu le faire. Mais, en ce jour, je sais que vous penserez un peu moins à lui, et un peu plus à moi. Voici ma maigre consolation. _

_Adieu, Miss. _

_S. Rogue »_

Hermione leva la tête et s'essuya les yeux. Elle n'osa appeler Harry, elle n'osa tout arrêter. Elle savait que c'était inutile. Ron l'attendait sans doute nerveusement dehors, tout comme l'ensemble des invités. Elle entendit distinctement trois petits coups frappés à la porte et la voix de son père qui murmura :

- Ma princesse ? Il est temps.

Alors Hermione se leva, s'avança vers la corbeille à papiers, et jeta la lettre. Puis elle vérifia dans le miroir qu'elle était toujours présentable. Enfin elle ouvrit la porte, affichant un sourire radieux et partit aux bras de son père.

Severus Rogue était bien devenu fou. Fou d'amour pour elle. Mais dans sa folie, il avait eu raison sur une chose.

Ce jour-là elle pensa un peu moins à Ron Weasley, et un peu plus à lui.

FIN

* * *

J'espère que cette petite histoire sans prétentions vous auras plu. J'attend vos reviews!  
A très bientôt.


End file.
